


Midnight Snack

by OhWowee



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWowee/pseuds/OhWowee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pickles wakes up in the middle of the night and finds much more than just a drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction! I really hope it meets your standards! No hate please. 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN METALOCALYPSE

Chapter 1 

It was just a regular Friday night, no different from any other Friday at Mordhaus. Pickles went down to the kitchen to grab some bottles of vodka, the pads of his feet silently treading the floor so as not to wake anyone. As he turned on his heel to walk back to his room, he heard whispering. He caught the gravelly tone of Nathan's voice with a quick response from a high-pitched Norwegian accent. Toki? What the fuck were Nathan and Toki doing in the bathroom? Pickles went over possibilities in his head. 'Maybe Nate 'n Toki were just talking. But why is the door closed? After all, they aren't gay, right?'

Right?

Pickles mentally kicked himself, thinking of how ridiculous his previous thoughts just were. Shaking his head, he turned away to start walking back to his room. As if on cue, Nathan and Toki left the small room, stopping suddenly when they saw their drummer. "Uh...Hi." Nathan said. The dreadlocked drummer turned once again to face his friends. "Hey theres, Pickle!" Toki chirped excitedly. "Hi guys," Pickles said, struggling to find a normal subject to bring up. "Do you guys wanna drink tonight?" He held up the vodka as a gesture. His friends looked at each other, shrugged and said "Sure." And they followed their friend into his room. 

Chapter 2

"Nate'n?" He heard someone say. He wasn't paying attention. All he could think about was Toki. Goddamn, that kid was hard to read. Usually he seems so innocent, the little fucker. One second he talks non-stop about candy or cats or whatever, the next Toki runs into him in the bathroom, planting a tender kiss on his lips. Nathan was outraged, thinking how totally gay that whole scene was. But the tip of Toki's tongue felt so silky smooth against his. Oh god, the way those calloused hands slipped up his shirt and gently rubbed his chest as they kissed....

"Nate'n! Hey!" Pickles said, in a slightly louder voice. "Anyone home?"   
"What the fuck do you want?!" Nathan growled, irritated by the sudden interruption. Fortunately, his drummer wasn't fazed by the anger in his voice. After all, he was used to it. "Just askin' if ya wanna hit, dat's all," the wiry man said, holding a bong in his hand. In great need of stress relief, Nathan snatched it away and took a large hit that filled his lungs and prodded at the sensitive spots in his throat. As he blew out a large cloud, he looked over at Toki. The poor guy was baked out of his head. He was barely able to stay sitting up straight, so he just ended up flopping back against the mattress, his legs still crossed in front of him. Nathan leaned toward him, asking "Toki, you good?" His friend looked back up at him, and smiled a grin that spread across his face. "I'm alrights, Nathan," he whispered, then placed his hand behind the singer's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Pickles looked over at them, and was instantly shocked. We're his friends seriously kissing? Nathan pulled away abruptly and shot a gaze at the drummer. He turned away as he felt his face and neck flush a bright red. Nathan tried to stutter a reply but all that came out were frustrated growls. 

"Nate'n, it's fine. Seriously. You guys know I experimented wit' guys before." 

"Well, true." 

"See Nate? It's okey. It don't matter if you and Toki experiment. I won't tell if you don't want." 

There was no reply, only the feel of Nathan's large hand gently brushing against his facial hair. He knew this was totally gay, but whatever. It's not like Pickles would tell. Nathan decided to go for it, and gently sucked on Pickles' bottom lip as they kissed. The drummer's thin lips felt perfectly soft and gentle against his own. Meanwhile, Toki's long fingers brushed up and down Pickles' back. 

"You's so warms, Pickle," he moaned as his lips brushed against the dreadlocked man's ear. The three men pulled away from each other to remove their clothes. Because of all the weed that he smoked, Toki kept stumbling and was unable to even get his shirt off. Instead, the shirt was caught over his eyes and trapped his right arm. 

"Helps, guys, helps me!" He cried, spinning in circles and starting to panic. Thankfully, someone pulled his arm free and removed the shirt for him.   
"It's alright, Toki," Nathan whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around the guitarist's waist. Strictly to tease, Nathan took the other man's earlobe in his mouth and gently nibbled on the soft skin. The larger man's chest was pressed against his, and Toki felt as if a ray of warm golden sun shone all over his body. He shivered, and felt his erection straining against his jeans.  
"Oh wowee..." He breathed. 

Chapter 3 

Pickles sat on the couch across the room from his bed, watching his two band mates go at it. He was so fucking turned on by this, it was impossible to ignore his hard cock pressing against his zipper, so hard that it started to hurt. Quickly, he removed his jeans and started rubbing himself. He listened to the two men talk to each other, each one purring to the other, the husky voices making him harder than he'd ever been before. 

Nathan was on his knees now in front of his band mate, kissing his firm stomach and slender hips. Before Toki knew what was going on, his jeans were in a puddle around his ankles. His rock hard erection was finally free, the head dangerously close to his friend's face. The lead singer's thick fingers brushed against the guitarist's thighs as he planted gentle kisses farther and farther up. Toki's head was swimming as Nathan teased him mercilessly. The buzz from drugs and intense pleasure was just too much for him. His legs felt like jelly, and his vision blurred as he struggled to stand. However, Nathan noticed this. He grabbed Toki around the waist and he flipped down on his back. 

"Oh, Nathan's, I'ms sorries," Came the apology. 

"Don't worry about it." In one smooth motion, Toki's hardened cock slipped inside Nathan's mouth. Toki gasped, then slipped his fingers into the singer's hair, holding on weakly as his long cock slipped down Nathan's throat. Pickles, meanwhile, was jacking off feverishly, sweat coating his face and body. Why was he so turned on by this? True, he's never watched people have sex before, but it's not like sex was anything new to him. 

Chapter 4

"Toki." 

Nathan growled, irritated at being interrupted once again as Toki's penis slid out of his mouth. The guitarist looked at the drummer, his eyes glassy as they tried to focus. He tried to squeak out a reply, but for some reason he was unable to speak. Pickles rubbed his erection slowly as he walked closer to Toki. He looked down into his friend's eyes, and climbed up onto the bed, sitting on his ankles. 

"Please, take me too," Pickles whispered. The guitarist nodded and wrapped his soft lips around the hardened member in front of him. 

"Oh, gahd," the drummer moaned. 

"Mmm..." Nathan reached over and searched through the drawer in his nightstand, and came out with a few condoms and a bottle of lube. Applying a healthy amount of lube on his fingers, he slowly slid a finger inside of Toki. His friend gasped and moaned as he continued to suck on Pickles' large cock. Nathan slowly massaged Toki, getting him ready for more. Within a few minutes, the singer had three of his fingers inside his friend, gently stretching him wide enough for his oversized cock. 

Nathan couldn't take it anymore; he had to fuck Toki. Goddamn it, that kid was definitely in for a wild ride. 

"Get the fuck off the bed," the singer commanded as he pulled out of Toki's mouth. 

"Sit on the couch and don't come here until I tell you." As if hypnotized, Pickles felt himself bowing to the given commands, scuttling away to the couch. A look of fear flashed across the guitarist's face. 

"Nathan's!" Toki whimpered. Nathan leaned down until their faces were just inches apart. 

"Shhh, it's okay. Just relax," came the soothing reply. He planted gentle kisses along Toki's ear, pausing to gently nip and suck at the earlobe. The thing was, Toki had never felt this sort of sexual desire before. When his fingers touched Nathan's naked skin, a jolt of electricity traveled through his body, causing him to cling tighter. But this time, he had to relax. He didn't want to hurt. It had to be perfect. He knew it would be. Nathan smiled to himself, satisfied that his friend started to relax. He did care, but he was afraid of seeming too gay if he told his friends how he really felt. But this time it was alright. Toki was always the easiest to talk to. 

"Are you ready?" Nathan whispered. Toki looked up into his eyes and smiled. He put his hands behind his knees and lifted his legs up, leaving his tight ass exposed to the singer. In return, Nathan leaned down and flicked his tongue against Toki's hole. 

Chapter 5

"Oh gods, Nathan's!" He cried, looking over at Pickles, whom he forgot was still there. Instead of furiously masturbating, Pickles just sat and watched, waiting for his turn. Focusing back to his lover, Toki moaned and his sensitive hole was locked over and over. This time, he grabbed Nathan's hair and gently pulled, leaving Nathan to moan between his thighs. 

Since they were properly prepared, The singer pulled away and grabbed his supplies. After rolling the condom on and applying a generous amount of lube, he prodded Toki's asshole with the tip of his penis, and then pushed himself in. The guitarist yelped, letting go of his legs and bunching the sheets in his fists instead. Nathan slowly eased himself in farther until he was pressed up tightly against his friend. With their hands tangled in each other's hair, they started kissing hard and fast. Nathan moaned in pleasure and Toki bit down on his bottom lip, then traveled his lips to his ear, nibbling the cartilage. 

"Oh, fuck yes," Nathan moaned, grabbing Toki's legs and pinning them above his head. He quickened the pace until he pounding into Toki's delectable ass so hard he was afraid the kid would break apart. 

"Ah! Oh fucks!" Toki shouted, grabbing onto his lover's pale biceps as they flexed beneath his calloused hands. Seeing the thin layer of sweat on his body made the light skin shine like the moon upon water's surface. 

At that moment, Toki wanted Nathan more than he wanted air to breathe. He needed him. With a sudden burst of adrenaline that even caught Nathan off guard, Toki dug his heels into the bed and rolled over on top of him. Nathan grabbed onto Toki's hips and thrust upward, making him cry out and moan with each one as the guitarist arched his back. Unable to take any more pleasure, he collapsed on top of Nathan, the singer grabbing his right ass and thrusting harder and faster than ever before. 

"Nathan's, I am goings to cums!" Toki cried, his face reddening like a fire truck. 

"Do it. Fucking cum all over me," Nathan yelled, his growls reverberating off the walls. With a high pitched squeal, Toki feels the tight blockage of his orgasm break away, pulsing through him in intense waves and leaving shallow puddles on Nathan's chest. 

Chapter 6

"Oh fucks!"

At the same time, the singer growled so loudly that it shook Toki to his very soul as well as Pickles across the room. His orgasm was released as well, filling his male lover as much as he could take. Of course, Pickles wasn't left out of the orgasm chain. He came quickly, cumming all over the towel he placed on his stomach. The room was silent as they recovered, their chests heaving with ragged breaths. 

"Toki...Oh god..."

"Yes Nathan's? Was that goods for you?" 

"Are you fucking serious? That was fucking amazing." 

"Dude," Came the drummer's reply. "That was totally gay." 

The naked men blushed, having forgotten that their friend was watching. 

"But it was hot so....Yeah. Well, anyway, I guess I'll go." 

He stood up to put his clothes on, when a voice spoke to him. 

"Pickle, wants to goes again? You can fucks me if you wants to. I talks to Nathan's about it, okays?" Toki purred in his ear, slowly stroking his dreadlocks. 

The drummer smiled and planted a kiss on the guitarist's lips. 

"You bet yer ass I would..."


End file.
